


duality

by freedomphoenix



Series: Pooh Prompts [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art Student Shoma Uno, DJ Shoma Uno, Dancer Shoma Uno, Dancer Yuzuru Hanyu, M/M, Partying, Platonic Relationships, Queerplatonic Relationships, Raves, Recreational Drug Use, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomphoenix/pseuds/freedomphoenix
Summary: How Yuzuru discovers the art student who occasionally dances ballet and modern dance is also his favorite sexy DJ.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love contradictions. Also, Shoma's thighs do things to my imagination, I can just imagine Shoma with thigh tattoos like [Wonho from Monsta X](http://pm1.narvii.com/6512/07be39147f09b30c100527a3c08e2981e5d3b77a_00.jpg). Everyone here is in University. There are lots of platonic friendships.
> 
> Master's student Javi is #done with Yuzu.  
> Everyone loves to give Shoma a hard time.

_"The things that make me different are the things that make me."_

—Winnie-the-Pooh

Shoma rushed to Mihoko’s office, art portfolio and loose papers in hand. He woke up late, again. Mihoko would scold him for showing up late to their meeting, she promised to look over some of his pieces before he sent it to be considered for the local art gallery. He was moving so quickly and with such purpose, he didn’t notice where he was going. He bumped straight into something solid, stumbled backward into something else, and fell straight on his ass.

“Are you okay?” asked the man he must’ve bumped into initially. He was classically handsome, with a strong build and kind eyes. Shoma could vividly remember drawing men like him in school. The broad shoulders and chest that sloped into a firm abdomen, Shoma shook his head a little, trying not to immediately analyze someone based on the way they’d look in a sketch.

“Uh, yes. I’m so sorry about that. I need to watch where I’m going,” said Shoma. He looked around for the portfolio and the rest of his papers.

“Here, these must be yours,” said the other man he must’ve bumped into. Shoma zeroed in on the veins on his hands, the elegant way they gripped his papers. Shoma’s eyes panned up to the man’s face and he was overwhelmed by how bright he was smiling. He reminded Shoma for a brief moment of home. Shoma bowed from his position on the ground, accepting his papers from the man.

“You have nice hands,” said Shoma. Shoma now wanted to pound his head on a table, he needed his art brain and social brain to merge, “And, uh thank you. I’m so sorry about bumping into you.”

“Oh! Thank you and don’t worry about it. You seem like you were in a hurry.” Yuzuru offered his hand and Shoma gripped it, standing up. Now Shoma really wanted to draw this man’s hand. He could already imagine an art piece solely based on this man’s hand.

“Thank you again, uh—“ Shoma paused, unsure of their names.

“Yuzuru Hanyu, bio major, minor in dance. This is Javier Fernandez mechanical engineering master's student, he dances too when he isn’t holed up studying.”

Shoma felt intimidated now, smart, handsome, and artistically talented. “Thank you Yuzuru and Javier,” Shoma bowed.

“Shoma-kun? Shoma-kun where are you?” asked Mihoko. Mihoko was his mentor, someone he had met by accident. She had met him as a lost transfer student from Japan. She took to him immediately and took him under her wing. Shoma figured half of the reason she took to him was that he looked 14.

“That’s my professor calling, I was supposed to meet her. I’m so sorry,” said Shoma bowing again.

“There you are, it was getting too late for you to arrive after sleeping in so I thought you got lost again.”

“You know what’s happening to me based on what time I arrive at your office?”

“Of course, you’re predictable,” said Mihoko.

“Mihoko-sensei?” asked Yuzuru, surprised. So he did speak Japanese. That meant he understood all of their conversation about Shoma’s horrible lateness.

“Yuzuru-kun! This is the transfer student I wanted you to meet,” said Mihoko. “Shoma-kun told me he’s been having a hard time finding a place to dance, so I thought that it would be great for him to practice here, maybe even join a club. Maybe it would make him feel a little more at home. Shoma-kun, Yuzuru-kun transferred from Waseda.”

“Oh I don’t really dance too seriously,” said Shoma, embarrassed. “It’s nice to meet you,” Shoma bowed, “I transferred from Chukyo.”

“Stop your nonsense, your mother showed me those videos of you.”

“She did?” asked Shoma, now wanting to die of embarrassment.

“I would love to show you our dance studio. Why don’t you stop by on Tuesday? We have dance club and there are some awesome people there! If that works for you?”

“Sure,” said Shoma not wanting to disappoint Yuzuru who looked so enthusiastic.

“See, you just need to talk to people,” said Mihoko. “Hello Javier, I’m glad to see you’re doing well,” said Mihoko, switching back to English.

“Yes, thank you, Professor Higuchi. He must be a protégée if you’re mentoring him,” said Javier.

“I’m not really a protégée,” insisted Shoma.

“He’s being modest, Mihoko-sensei has shown me some of his art. It’s absolutely stunning. She said that he has enough talent to have his own showcase,” said Yuzuru. So Mihoko has shown his artwork to other students, not that he minded. It was kind of embarrassing to hear it from other people’s mouths. He didn’t really think his work was that impressive.

“Thank you,” said Shoma.

“Well we better get going, I need to make sure he actually ends up in an art gallery. Thank you for finding my lost student,” said Mihoko. Shoma bowed again and followed Mihoko to her office.

“I see the two handsome boys caught your eye,” said Mihoko.

“Sensei! I was just admiring their physique,” said Shoma. “They’d look nice in a painting.”

Mihoko giggled and raised her eyebrow causing Shoma to blush, “Whatever you say Shoma-kun.”

* * *

“Shoma I’m here to walk you to the bus stop,” said Keiji from outside of Shoma’s last class. Shoma was extremely grateful he was speaking Japanese, it would be awful if the rest of the students in the lecture hall heard the embarrassing greetings Keiji met him with every day.

“Shut up Keiji, I don’t need someone to walk me to the bus stop,” said Shoma walking past Keiji.

“You got lost last time, so yes, I do need to walk you to the bus stop,” said Keiji. “What are you doing tonight?”

“You know what I’m doing tonight, is this your way of asking if you can hang out with me?” asked Shoma.

“Maybe,” said Keiji.

“Fine, but you have to invite Satoko and Sota or else they’ll get pissy,” said Shoma.

“You shouldn’t speak about your boyfriend and girlfriend like that,” said Keiji.

“We aren’t dating,” said Shoma exiting the campus grounds.

“The time I saw you making out with the two of them says otherwise,” said Keiji.

“Keiji, I make out with everyone who’s willing when I’m drunk. We’ve even kissed a couple times,” said Shoma.

“You’re oddly nonchalant about that for someone who’s all shy and quiet in Uni,” said Keiji.

“You know better than anyone, besides maybe Mihoko-sensei, that duality is my best friend,” said Shoma. “Stop pretending like you haven’t drunk with me at least one hundred times.”

“Whatever you say Sho, I’ll see you tonight,” said Keiji ruffling his hair. Shoma rolls his eyes and punches Keiji’s shoulder.

“I know I’m small you don’t need to make me remember it,” said Shoma.

“I love you too,” said Keiji blowing a kiss in Shoma’s direction earning a huge eye roll.

* * *

“Shoma open your door,” said Sota banging on his apartment door.

“It’s open Sota just come in,” said Shoma. Sota enters his messy apartment, beers in hand and Satoko follows behind him.

“Are you ready for game night with your friends?” asked Sota plopping down on Shoma’s couch.

“Yeah, give me a sec,” said Shoma, his headphones around his neck as he edits something on his computer.

“Are you working on something for your art exhibition?” asked Sota looking curiously over his shoulder.

“Nah, I’m working on refining some of the Photoshop for this photo, this will probably end up in my portfolio,” said Shoma as he zooms out on a photo of Satoko in the middle of dancing.

“You look beautiful here Satton,” said Shoma.

“Thank you Shoma,” said Satoko looking over at the photo Shoma was working on.

“Ew, your boyfriend is here too,” said Sota, pointing at himself, “pay attention to me. I was the one who had to do all the fabric flapping on command for the photo.”

“Sota if you don’t stop saying that Keiji is going to be convinced we’re dating,” said Shoma, “and you weren’t the only one working on the fabric, Keiji and Kazuki were helping too.”

“We aren’t dating?” asked Sota, faking surprise.

“No because you know I wouldn’t date either of you, no offense Satton,” said Shoma.

“No offense taken,” said Satoko setting up the gaming consoles for them.

“Anyway stop bothering me so I can put the last touches on this photo,” said Shoma.

“Someone is on their period,” said Sota.

He promptly gets punched by Satoko, “Having a period should not be used as an insult.”

“I’m here!” announced Keiji entering Shoma’s apartment.

“See Keiji knows I leave my apartment open for game night,” said Shoma.

“I’m being picked on,” complained Sota.

“You’re probably being irritating,” said Keiji setting food down on the table.

“I’m going to forgive you for that because you cooked us dinner,” said Sota.

“I made curry and tonkatsu,” said Keiji.

“You are amazing Keiji,” said Shoma saving his file and shutting down the computer. He grabs bowls and chopsticks for everyone to eat.

“I heard you literally ran into Yuzuru-senpai today,” said Satoko.

“How does everyone know who Hanyu-san is?” asked Shoma.

“Don’t refer to him formally, please, it sounds weird,” said Satoko.

“I can’t just call him Yuzuru like I do in English,” said Shoma with a strongly pronounced American accent. “I called him that when I bumped into him, I didn’t know he spoke Japanese.”

“Please don’t do that either, it sounds disgusting coming from your Japanese mouth like that,” said Satoko, “it almost sounds dirty. He’s obviously from Japan. Why would you think he didn’t know how to speak Japanese? Have you seen his fashion? He dresses exactly like the rest of you.”

“I don’t know, he was hanging out with the handsome European man. I thought he was born here? Also, what is that supposed to mean? He dresses like us?”

“You met Javier-san too? Lucky, all the fashion students dream of dressing him,” said Satoko. “I mean that you all seem to have been barfed up by UNIQLO,” said Satoko gesturing at their clothes.

“What’s wrong with that?” asked Sota.

“Nothing, you just all have a similar style,” said Satoko. “Anyway that’s not what is important, apparently Yuzuru-senpai announced he was going to have a potential member joining us for the dance club and he was going to show them around. Which I thought was weird, people usually only join at the beginning of the year or if they are a dance major. So I asked him who, I mean, it’s rare that people are let in the middle of the year and he said your name.”

“I didn’t know I was joining, he said just like check it out?” said Shoma.

“You must’ve caught his interest, what did you do twerk for him or something?” asked Satoko.

Shoma turned red, “Why do you think I’d twerk for him?”

“He’s your type, maybe your drunk brain got in control and you decide to seduce him,” said Satoko.

“First of all, I sit in people’s laps and maybe kiss people I’m very comfortable with. I do not twerk on people. Second of all, I wasn’t drunk. Third of all, why the hell would I have caught his attention other than the fact I ran into him?” asked Shoma.

“We’ve never seen you dance Shoma, we only know that you used to dance,” said Sota.

“Well hopefully I just get to watch and I won’t be forced to dance,” said Shoma.

“What kind of dance did you do, you never told us,” said Sota. Keiji sniggered from the side earning a punch from Shoma.

“You told Keiji but not us?” asked Sota.

“I was probably drunk,” said Shoma.

“That seems like when Shoma is the most honest,” said Sota.

“Actually, he doesn’t want to admit he told me sober. He did ballet and modern dance,” said Keiji. Shoma buried his head in his couch cushions.

“You did?” asked Satoko, surprised. “I thought you would do something like hip-hop,” said Satoko. “That’s a popular thing for high schoolers to do.”

“Oh he can do hip-hop too, but he’s really known for ballet and modern dance,” said Keiji. “Show them your calves, you can tell he was serious.” Shoma reluctantly rolled up his sweatpants and revealed his calves to his friends.

“Holy shit, those are massive,” said Sota poking them.

“Wow, thanks Sota,” said Shoma.

“It’s kind of hot,” said Satoko, “like you have thick thighs and a nice ass but those dancer's calves are hot as hell too.”

“Thanks Satton, at least she can appreciate my body.”

“Are you sure you two aren’t dating?” asked Keiji.

“Yes you idiot, stop asking,” said Shoma.

“Why’d you stop dancing?” asked Satoko.

“Oh he didn’t stop, he just doesn’t tell us when he practices because he doesn’t like people to know he still dances.”

“You still didn’t tell me why Yuzuru would be interested in me,” said Shoma.

“I don’t know, he’s just kind of like that sometimes,” said Satoko.

* * *

“There’s a rave coming up and one of my favorite DJs will be there. I can’t convince Kanako to go with me,” said Yuzuru as Javier studied quietly beside him.

“I can’t come with you I have a huge exam the next day,” said Javier.

“Who else can I ask to come to get lit with me and party?” asked Yuzuru.

“How about Boyang?” suggested Javier.

“He already is going with his fifteen girlfriends, he won’t pay attention to me,” said Yuzuru.

“You’re at a rave, do you need someone to pay attention to you?”

“What if I get attacked?”

“Yuzuru you’re literally 5’8, just flop your limbs around and scream, they’ll leave you alone,” said Javier.

“But Javiiiiiiii,” said Yuzuru.

“How about asking one of your fangirls?” said Javier.

“I’d be in trouble if I chose one over the other,” said Yuzuru.

“If you can’t come up with a solution just pop in a pair of headphones,” said Javier, “there’s your personal rave.”

“That’s mean,” said Yuzuru.

“I love you, but I’m trying to not fail right now, go bother someone else. You have a lot of other friends to ask,” said Javier. Yuzuru frowned and slunk away from the table, not finding sympathy from Javier.

Yuzuru spots the adorable art student that had bumped into them before, maybe he could invite him to a rave. It’d be nice to speak Japanese to someone, especially since the DJ was one of his favorites from Japan. Apparently, the DJ had moved to his area and finally set up and figured out the scene. As he’s about to call out to him a young woman slides her arm into his and kisses his cheek. As they walk closer he recognizes her as Satoko Miyahara. Another young woman slides into his other arm, laughing, bracketing him in place. She looked like one of the freshmen Zhenya was helping out from Russia.

It appeared as if the art student was popular with the ladies. He couldn’t blame them, he was quite cute. “Shoma-kun,” waved Yuzuru from his position on the green. Shoma’s eyes widened and he looked for the voice calling his name. “Over here,” said Yuzuru louder. Shoma made eye contact and made his way over, both of the young woman giggle and detach from his arms saying something about seeing him in the cafeteria.

“Hello Hanyu-san,” said Shoma bowing politely.

“No need to use keigo Shoma-kun,” said Yuzuru.

“Can I call you Yuzuru-kun then?”

“That’s fine,” said Yuzuru with a smile. “Sorry for disturbing your double date?” said Yuzuru.

“Oh no, they’re both my friends. They like to do that because they know it makes me uncomfortable,” said Shoma.

“You seem to be really close with your friends,” said Yuzuru.

“Haha, yeah,” said Shoma trailing off awkwardly.

“So, are you free tomorrow night?” asked Yuzuru.

“Um, depends on what time? Why?” asked Shoma.

“There’s a rave, I don’t know if you’ve been to many since you’ve transferred but they’re super fun,” said Yuzuru, “and there’s a Japanese DJ coming that I think you might like?”

Shoma’s face changes a bit into an expression Yuzuru can’t quite place, “Uh, I’d like to go, but I kind of have to do something later in the night,” said Shoma.

Yuzuru’s face falls, “Oh, that’s okay. I just didn’t have anyone to go with.”

“I think some of my friends are going,” said Shoma. “Satoko and Alina, the two young women from before are going. Some of my other Japanese friends are going too, they would probably enjoy it with you,” said Shoma.

“If they don’t mind me joining that would be great,” said Yuzuru.

“If we exchange Line then I can put you guys in contact,” said Shoma.

“Awesome,” said Yuzuru pulling out his phone. The two of them exchange Line IDs and Yuzuru runs back to Javier feeling accomplished.

* * *

“Keiji I fucked up,” said Shoma as he draped himself dramatically over Keiji’s lap, he had taken two shots of potent sake and was now onto a beer.

“What happened Shoma,” said Keiji, unbothered by his friend's antics.

“I invited Yuzu-kun to the rave,” said Shoma.

“What wrong with that?” asked Keiji.

“I’m DJing that night,” said Shoma cutely. “DJ sHoomsHoom special from Japan,” said Shoma in a fake MC voice. “AHHH sHoomsHoom your thigh tattoos are so sexy, stand on the table again,” said Shoma drunkenly imitating his fans.

“I hate that you’re right about that,” said Keiji. Shoma placed his finger over Keiji’s lips before kissing his finger.

Shoma giggles, “Keiji-kun knows all my secrets because we transferred together.”

“I know too much about you idiot,” said Keiji. “I don’t think you’ll have that many fans here.”

“That’s what I thought,” said Shoma arranging himself neatly into Keiji’s lap, “but organizer-san said I have LOTS of fans here, apparently all the Asians LOVE raving.”

“Isn’t that stereotyping?” asked Keiji.

“Probs, but that means I have an audience,” said Shoma, “naughty Keiji, distracting me from my problem. Yuzu-kun will be there.”

“It’s not like you do anything after DJing,” said Keiji. “We just go home together after.”

“Yeah but now there’s a lot of people,” said Shoma, “Sota and Satton. Even little Kazuki will be there. I don’t know if I want them to know that I DJ.”

“Why?” asked Keiji.

“I like being known for who I am outside of the DJ scene,” said Shoma. “People change when they find out what I do at night. Except for you and Mihoko-sensei,” said Shoma, booping Keiji’s nose.

Keiji rolled his eyes, “I don’t think they’ll change their perspective of you, except maybe tease you more. But if you don’t feel comfortable telling them now, you don’t have to.”

“Just don’t say anything, okay?” said Shoma.

“Fine,” said Keiji, “but it really isn’t that big of a deal.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not endorse drug use. Also, I know absolutely nothing about doing drugs, going to raves, or DJing in general. So if my writing is grossly inaccurate I apologize in advance.
> 
> Enjoy Shoma having fun with the crowd.

“Kanako what do you think of this?” asked Yuzuru changing into a tight shirt that emphasized his thin waist.

“I think it looks great,” said Kanako, “I’m so upset that I have to study for a stupid test.”

“You could just not study,” said Yuzuru fluttering his eyelashes.

“No,” said Kanako, “here, sit down so I can do your makeup.”

“I can’t believe DJ sHoomsHoom is here,” said Yuzuru sitting in front of Kanako, “do you think that means he studies at the same University?”

“There are so many Universities here it’s a very small possibility,” said Kanako brushing eyeshadow into the corners of Yuzuru’s eyes. “Take pictures, I want to see the ripped jeans.”

“All you care about is seeing his butt and the thigh tattoos,” said Yuzuru.

“And you don’t?”

“I appreciate other parts of him, like his actual DJing skills,” said Yuzuru.

“You were literally the person who showed me his thigh tattoos,” said Kanako.

“I like when he stands on the table to hype up the crowd, the performance is really cool,” said Yuzuru, “and you happen to see thigh tattoos.”

“You also like that he occasionally flashes his stomach when he stretches his arms up and you get to see his hip tattoo,” said Kanako.

“Okay, fine, I’m guilty of that. But his mixes are amazing too,” said Yuzuru.

“Just take good pictures, it’s a shame that he always has his face covered though,” said Kanako.

“I’ll just have to imagine what his face looks like,” said Yuzuru. Yuzuru’s phone goes off and he looked down to see a message from Satoko.

* * *

“Keiji how do I look?” asked Shoma. Shoma showed Keiji his signature tight black jeans with rips at his thighs and a sweatshirt that was bordering on being a crop top through his front camera.

“You look the same,” said Keiji.

Shoma pouted, “But do I look like Shoma or like DJ sHoomsHoom,” asked Shoma.

“You already know that you’ll look like DJ sHoomsHoom as soon as you slick back your hair, put on sunglasses and your facemask,” said Keiji.

Shoma sighed, “Okay, I’ll text you tomorrow so you can tell me how you thought the gig went.”

“I’ll send you videos if you want to critique your performance,” said Keiji.

“Thanks, I need to make sure I haven’t totally forgotten how to hype up the crowd for my performance oriented sets,” said Shoma.

“You don’t have any mandatory after party stuff do you?”

“Nope, I don’t have to awkwardly walk around with my face covered and take selfies with people,” said Shoma.

“You have a ride home right?”

“I’ll just take an Uber of Lyft home straight after,” said Shoma.

“I’m sorry I can’t go home with you,” said Keiji.

“It’s fine, enjoy yourself,” said Shoma. “You rarely get to since you have to go home with me all the time.”

“Just text me when you get home okay?”

“Yes mom,” said Shoma, “it’s not like you’ll be able to respond.”

“You know I always like being sober at these things, I’ll be able to tell when my phone vibrates,” said Keiji.

“Speaking of that, can you keep an eye out for Alina since you’re sober,” said Shoma. “She’s only a freshman and I know she doesn’t plan on doing anything but I would never forgive myself if something happened to her. Zhenya would shank me if she was harmed in any way. I’m supposed to keep an eye out for her while Zhenya studies abroad for this quarter. I figure Sota and Kazuki will stick with Satoko so I’m not too worried about her, but you know how raves can be.”

“I got it,” said Keiji. “How did you make friends with Zhenya so quickly as a transfer?” asked Keiji.

“She’s been keeping an eye on Alina since she transferred from Russia. Alina and I were in the same transfer orientation group so we became friends. Zhenya would always wait for Alina to finish so she could make sure she didn't get lost. She always saw us talking so she was suspicious I was hitting on her. She confronted me on it too,” said Shoma.

“She asked if you were trying to hit on her?” asked Keiji laughing.

“Yeah, everyone seems to think I love hitting on women, which is a lie,” said Shoma. “Just because I’m bisexual, it does not mean I hit on everything that breathes. Anyway, when I reassured her of my lack of romantic interest in Alina and freshmen, in general, she backed off. It helped that Alina told her that I was just being friendly. After that Zhenya and I hit it off and became friends. She for some reason entrusted the airheaded art student with the care of her favorite freshman.”

“I love it,” said Keiji.

“So please keep an eye out for her, I feel responsible for her safety as an older brother figure,” said Shoma.

“Don’t worry Sho, if I can make sure you don’t die I can keep an eye out for Alina.”

“Thank you Keiji,” said Shoma. “I’m going to send you a pic I took, tell me if I should post it,” said Shoma.

“Am I your media manager now?” asked Keiji.

“No, but I would like your opinion,” said Shoma.

Keiji opened the photo pausing his FaceTime, “It looks fine,” said Keiji, “post it with something stupid like ‘going to my first gig in a long time, can’t wait to see everyone there.’”

“See you understand my persona better than I do,” said Shoma.

“Let’s see who likes it first, maybe Yuzuru will and you can dramatically confess to him that it’s you, the art student who bumped into him. Then he’ll realize he loves you and you’ll get married and go to raves together forever,” said Keiji.

“Shut up, I don’t even think he follows me,” said Shoma typing out the caption and posting it.

“I was the first like,” said Keiji, “ooh, look who liked it yuzuboo.”

“Are you serious?” asked Shoma looking at the history of likes on his photo.

“Wait, just kidding, that’s a Yuzuru fan account,” said Keiji.

“He has fan accounts?”

“Satoko told me that he’s got quite the fan base around the school and even in other schools for his dancing and good looks,” said Keiji, “he’s Insta famous too.”

“He is?” asked Shoma, shocked.

“You should’ve stalked your crush more,” said Keiji.

“I don’t have a crush on him,” said Shoma.

“I’m just teasing,” said Keiji. “Oh wait, the y.uzuru account is verified, I think it’s him. He liked your photo, he even commented.”

“Oh my fucking god I’m going to die,” said Shoma.

“He said ‘i’m going to see you tonight, i’ve been a long time fan, can’t wait!!!’” read out Keiji. “His fangirls are already commenting too,” said Keiji.

“Alright, stop reading me the comments, it’ll make me nervous,” said Shoma.

“You’re never nervous,” said Keiji.

“Thank you, I realize I’m rarely nervous. Just let me get in the zone,” said Shoma. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

* * *

“I’m so excited,” said Satoko. She knew that she looked good and was ready for a fun night. “Kazuki look less upset about coming to this.”

“I’m short and will be unable to see anything,” said Kazuki.

“Take another hit,” said Satoko handing Kazuki the blunt they were sharing.

“You look good Satton,” said Sota sliding into the back of the van.

“Are you sure it’s okay I sit shotgun?” asked Yuzuru from the front. He was grateful for Shoma for introducing him to his friends, they were a fun, chill group of people.

“It’s fine,” said Keiji, “don’t make my Uncle’s car smell like weed, I don’t want to be sent back to Japan.”

“Of course Keiji,” said Satoko, “that’s why we’re sharing outside, blowing away from your car.”

“Why is your tongue still sharp after taking so many hits?” asked Keiji.

“It’s just her nature,” said Kazuki, “hand me the bodyspray, I don’t want to smell like this going in.” Sota tosses him the body spray and he sprays both Satoko and himself down. Satoko properly disposes of the blunt and hands Kazuki breath mints.

“Alright, let’s get this party started,” said Sota as the other two slid into the car.

“We just have to pick up Alina,” said Keiji. “Also, who’s going to be sober the whole time?” asked Keiji. Yuzuru and Sota raised their hands.

“Alright, Sota please keep watch over those two,” said Keiji.

“Will do boss,” said Sota.

“Let’s get going,” said Keiji.

“I want to play the music,” said Kazuki reaching for the auxiliary cord. He’s intercepted by a slap from Keiji.

“I get to play music because I have to drive,” said Keiji plugging his phone in.

“So, Yuzuru-senpai, how exactly did you get Insta famous,” asked Satoko.

“I’m not really sure, I think it was part choreographies and I had a face that people liked?”

“That’s cool,” said Satoko, “my 1,500 followers feel insignificant in comparison.”

“I’ll follow you,” said Yuzuru.

“Really?” asked Satoko, excited.

“Yeah, I should’ve followed you sooner since we’re in dance club together,” said Yuzuru. “Besides, we’re all friends now. I’ll follow all of you.”

“Can I ask you a favor?” asked Satoko.

“Sure?”

“Can I dress you,” asked Satoko.

“Wow, you’re really an amazing designer,” said Yuzuru looking through Satoko’s Instagram. “Of course, it’d be an honor. I can even have my friend Javier come along.”

“Wow you lucked out Satton,” said Sota patting her on the shoulder.

“You did too Mr. 100 followers,” said Satoko.

“I’m not as bad as Shoma,” said Sota.

“Oh yeah, doesn’t he have like 14 followers,” said Kazuki.

“Shoma has an Instagram? He doesn’t seem like the type,” said Yuzuru. “What’s his username?”

“sho_uno,” said Keiji, “he made it to promote his art. He hasn’t posted a lot.”

“I love his artwork,” said Yuzuru looking at Shoma’s three posts.

“You should come to see his work in the gallery,” said Keiji.

“Is that okay?” asked Yuzuru.

“Of course, you’re our friend now,” said Sota. “We plan on going during the opening night to embarrass him.”

“Can someone call Alina?” asked Keiji.

“Got it!” said Satoko.

“You all really love him,” said Yuzuru.

“It’s impossible not to, he’s so small and cute, it’s a shame he had to work on his assignment tonight. I think he’d benefit from a night out,” said Sota.

“Oh my god,” said Yuzuru.

“What happened?” asked Satoko after talking to Alina.

“I think DJ sHoomsHoom just followed me,” said Yuzuru. “He did, it’s the official account! I think my soul just left my body.” Keji laughed to himself from his spot in the driver’s seat.

“Holy shit! Really?” asked Sota. Yuzuru passed his phone back and everyone let out a variety of excited sounds. Keiji pressed the button to open the van door to let Alina in.

“Hi everyone,” said Alina entering the van.

“Hi Alina, this is Yuzuru, I’m sure you’ve heard of him,” said Satoko. “The Japanese DJ we’re all excited to see tonight followed him.”

“Zhenya told me to keep an eye out for you,” said Yuzuru kindly, “we’ve met a couple of times.”

“Shoma told me the same thing,” said Keiji, “he said Zhenya would shank him if you were harmed.”

“Ah,” said Alina, slightly embarrassed, “she is very protective of me. Shoma takes good care of me too. Oh and congratulations on the DJ following you.”

“Thank you,” said Yuzuru with a smile. Yuzuru was buzzing with excitement. He couldn’t believe he was just followed by one of his favorite DJs. Commenting must have paid off.

* * *

“Sota let me get on your shoulders,” screamed Satoko over the music, “my 5’0 ass can’t see much.” Sota obligingly bends down and lets her get on his shoulders.

“Yes,” screamed Satoko. “This is amazing.”

“Would you like to get on my shoulders Alina?” asked Keiji.

“Is that okay?”

“It’ll be easier to see and you’re less likely to be crushed,” said Keiji lowering his body down.

“Thank you so much,” said Alina gingerly getting on to Keiji’s shoulders. “Please let me know if I get too heavy.”

“Don’t worry,” said Keiji.

“He’s coming,” said Yuzuru excitedly bouncing up and down.

“I can’t see,” groaned Kazuki.

“Would you like me to lift you up?” asked Yuzuru.

“No, that’s okay, I’d feel bad and I’d probably crush you,” said Kazuki.

“Give me a second then,” said Yuzuru. He motioned to the rest of the group to follow and he pushed his way semi-towards the front.

“Thank god senpai is tall,” said Kazuki.

“sHoomsHoom,” screamed the girls in front of them. The aforementioned DJ confidently walked onto the stage. Yuzuru licked his lips, excited.

“EVERYONE ARE YOU READY TO HAVE SOME FUN?” asked Shoma. Screams of “yes” course throughout the area. Shoma grinned, pressing play on his first set. He was ready to have a good time. Today was a nice night to DJ, not too hot so the audience would be engaged for most of the time and he wouldn’t be sweating buckets from having his whole body covered.

Yuzuru watched the DJ in fascination, it was the first time he had ever seen DJ sHoomsHoom live and he was way more attractive in person, even though it was practically impossible to see his face behind the sunglasses and face mask. “He’s so hot,” screamed Satoko.

“He’s amazing,” screamed back Yuzuru as they danced to the music. The DJ’s hands flew up to hype up the crowd and Yuzuru screamed along with the rest of the girls as a sliver of his hip tattoo was revealed. He fumbled for his phone to videotape for Kanako and his own personal memory.

Shoma got into doing his set, absorbed in the music and the performance, forgetting about the fact his friends were in the audience. There was always something different about performing his sets on stage. He lost all of his shy demeanor and became absorbed in the flow of the music. He bobbed his head, making a show of his hands, dramatically adjusting the knobs.

Shoma speeds up the track as he notices the crowd losing energy, it was time for his signature set. He eased into his signature tracks and grinned as the crowd’s volume doubled. They knew he was about to put a little performance on for them. Shoma was known for not only his mixes but his interactions with the crowds. That’s how he gained so much intense popularity.

He removed his headphones, took a step back and jumped on the part of the table that was clear of expensive equipment. The screaming increased tenfold as he raised his hands. “How excited are you to be here?” asked Shoma. The crowd responded with loud, high-pitched screams.

Shoma jumped off the stage to get closer to the audience. All of the hands reached out for him, he reached out to touch some of the audience members hands. When Shoma stepped back he recognized Satoko and Alina high-up, they had gotten on top of someone’s shoulders. He followed the direction they’re in and finds Yuzuru staring at him. He decides to give them all a little show.

“TAKE YOUR SHIRT OFF,” screamed one of the audience members.

Perfect Shoma thought to himself, “I don’t think I can do that,” said Shoma, “but for you—” Shoma teasingly lifted his shirt and ran a hand through his slicked-back hair. The screams were almost deafening as his toned stomach and hip tattoos were revealed. He stepped back and does a couple of one-armed cartwheels for fun.

“You’re so cool,” screamed one of the audience members in Japanese.

Shoma located the person and walked near them, “Thank you, I’m flattered to hear that from someone as beautiful as you,” responded Shoma in Japanese, leaning as close as he could shooting a heart with his hands. He grinned to himself as even more squeals from the audience.

“Can I hear some noise from my Japanese audience?” asked Shoma. A surprising amount of the crowd screamed back.

“Alright, well I have a special number for all my Japanese audience members,” said Shoma running back to the table. He swung his body over with practiced ease. He smoothly transitioned into the track and a famous J-pop song blares over the speakers that Shoma had remixed a while back. It felt good to be on stage again.

* * *

Yuzuru had never felt so attracted to someone in his life, okay maybe he had, but in this moment he wanted nothing more than to let DJ sHoomsHoom fuck him or maybe the other way around because he had a delicious ass. Yuzuru took as many photos as he could to savor the moment. He swore that for a moment he had made eye contact with the DJ but it was impossible to tell through the sunglasses.

“Oh my god he just flirted with that girl, lucky,” screamed Satoko. Yuzuru watched as DJ sHoomsHoom made a heart with his hands for the girl who had screamed out the DJ looked cool. Yuzuru felt his heart pound as the DJ easily hopped over the table. One of his favorite J-pop mixes started and Yuzuru happily began to dance.

“I love this song,” yelled Kazuki.

“This is a good song,” said Alina from up above.

“This will have to be my last song,” said Shoma. The crowd boos and cheers for another song.

“PLAY US ONE MORE SONG,” screamed Yuzuru at the top of his lungs in Japanese.

“I heard that someone wants one more song,” said Shoma.

“YES,” screamed Yuzuru.

“Okay, one more song for my handsome male fan,” said Shoma pointing at Yuzuru. Yuzuru gave a thumbs up to the DJ feeling his soul leave his body. He was just recognized for the second time by the DJ. He wasn’t sure if the DJ could tell he was the one he just followed on Instagram or he was just doing fanservice as usual but Yuzuru could care less. “I’ll be playing one of my new tracks,” said the DJ. Yuzuru cheers in excitement as his new track begins to play. This was officially the best night of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a [Tumblr](https://freedom-phoenix.tumblr.com), I don't really understand how it works so there's nothing there but if you want to ask a question or something feel free to do so! They don't have to be related to my fics, they can be things like what kind of music do you listen to or what's your favorite of Shoma's exhibition programs. I'll figure it out eventually, I promise.


End file.
